Just a Rose
by The-Music-of-the-Night
Summary: Monsiuer Andre's daughter comes to the newly repaired Opera Populaire with her father to live. She makes friends easily, but she doesn't know that someone else is impressed with her in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note-This is based after the ALW version. If you find any problems please tell me and flames will be used to burn pictures

of Raoul. There will be some Raoul and Christine bashing, so Christine Raoul fans you have been warned.

Disclaimer-Sadly I do not own Phantom. That is all the genius of Andrew Lloyd Webber and I can't take any credit from him.

Though I'm saving up my money to buy Erik from him….I don't think it will work.

Just a Rose

Jackie's POV

"Wow…it's…it's"

"Amazing, yes I know."

The scene laid out before the woman was magnificent. She was just amazed by the grand presence of the Opera Populaire. Everything was grand and gold. It was a

dream come true for her.

"It should be considering I spent half my fortune on it."

The woman just rolled her eyes at the older man.

"Ah yes, your fortune from the junk business."

Here he goes again. His "Scrap Metal" story. I've lived with the man for a year now and we've talked about nothing but the Opera house and his "scrap metal" fortune. I miss my mother terribly, but I've grieved my loss and I still keep her safe in my heart. As soon as she passed I knew that the only place I could go was Paris with my father. True, I was 22 and I could have very easily started my own life, but I didn't really know if I was ready to be alone yet. I was most excited about living with my Dad because he in fact owned the Opera Populaire with Monsieur Firmin, a close family friend. I had in fact dreamed about this opera house every since my mother told me what father did, and now here I am. It is even better then I dreamt it!

"Jackie…..Jackie!"

"Huh?" I replied snapping my eyes open. I found my father now standing next to an older woman.

"I wanted to introduce you to Madame Giry, the dance instructor."

"Pleasure Madame" I replied with a small curtsy.

"Madame, if you would be so kind as to show Jacqueline to her room."

"Qui Monsieur. Come with me dear."

I followed Madame Giry down many corridors. I had heard so many stories of the famous opera ghost and was so very tempted to ask her which room belonged to the infamous, Christine Daae. But, my polite side overshadowed my curiosity and I let the question slip from my mind. She finally stopped outside of a large door and opened it.

She walked in first and I quickly followed behind her. It was a beautiful room. It had tan walls with wood floors and various neutral rugs laid out in different spots around the room. It had a king sized bed with a small white canopy over it. The thing I found the most beautiful was the vanity. It sat in the corner just waiting to be filled with makeup and jewelry. Even though I didn't have mush of either, I might be able to persuade father into getting me some. The vanity also had two candles on each side and could be very well lit. It was also a tan color and had a matching stool. I was getting excited just thinking about it.

Then I noticed a white armoire. I doubted that I had enough clothes to fill it up half way. Even though father did have a fortune, I really didn't like flaunted my wealth like all the other women. I was happy with a very simple dress and maybe one or two fancy ones for balls or masquerades. I was snapped out of my admiring by Madame Giry clearing her throat. Much to my embarrassment I had forgotten she was in the room.

"This is where you will be staying Mademoiselle. I hope you enjoy your stay. I have a younger daughter who is a dancer here, perhaps you two might become acquaintances or perhaps even close friends." she said with a warm smile.

"I hope very much so that your daughter and I can become friends. It would be nice to know someone else around the opera house."

"Well, she is usually at dance lessons, but if you wish to come see the rehearsals maybe she could show you around the new Opera Populaire?" she questioned.

"That would be wonderful. What time do rehearsals start?" I questioned anxious to meet her daughter.

"They usually start around 8:00. It is now 7:00 so that gives you about an hour. To get to the stage you go up the grand staircase in the lobby and into the main doors."

"Well, thank you so much for your help Madame."

"You are very welcome my dear. And now I must take my leave. Au revior."

She seems nice. I'm excited to meet her daughter. Rehearsal should be exciting. Hopefully I'll get to help in some way. Maybe I can show Meg my singing. Maybe….doubtful.

Author Note-Well, that was the first chapter. A discription of my character will be in the next chapter. All you have to do now is push that little purple button down there and type whether you liked it or you hated it. And then your job is done!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Still own nothing.

Authors Note-Christine and Raoul bashing later. Don't come crying to me about it or you will in fact meet my friend Mr. Lasso!

Just a Rose

An hour quickly came and went for the me and soon I was making my way to the stage.

Everything around me is magnificent! I'm amazed at the beauty of it all. I can't wait to see what it was like on opening night with all the hustle and bustle. Maybe I can even help! she thought.

The girl was so busy being lost in her thoughts that she never realized she had walked up to the main door until she had in fact almost run into it.

I walked in very silently as to not be heard, which turned out to be not too hard. The cast was in the middle of a scene from Romeo and Juliet. The Bella Diva, Carlotta was back, yet she brought back a different lead with her. A nice, rich man named James Lottin. Everyone wondered how she had managed to sucker him in. Madame Giry noticed me standing in the back by the shadows, so she abandoned the dancing girls for 5 minutes while she ran back to get me.

"Mademoiselle, please come see the work that goes into making an opera. People take it for granted, it's almost like they automatically assume that an opera will just appear in front of them and these people know these dances and songs coming out of the womb." She chuckled a little which I gladly joined in on.

"Your dancers are exceptional! I'm not so sure about your Bella Diva though."

"Ah yes, Carlotta. She has a lot of power, but she doesn't know how to put that power into good use. She has to be the star no matter what."

"So, which one is your infamous daughter that I can't wait to meet?"

"The blonde one in the middle over there." She said pointing.

My eyes rested upon a blonde girl maybe a year younger then myself. She had the same facial resemblance as Madame Giry except in a younger version.

"Beautiful dancer and very graceful." I complimented.

"Well, be sure to tell her that. No one has been nice enough to compliment her extraordinary dancing, except myself, for sometime." She said sadly.

Soon the dancers were done and the blonde girl wandered over.

"Hello, you must be Jacqueline!" she replied excitedly, "I'm Madame Giry's daughter, Meg."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Meg. You have such extraordinary dancing skills." I complemented just like I promised. At that comment her face lit up.

"Really? You really think so!" she said bursting with happiness.

"Stupenda!" I laughed.

Meg and I talked for awhile longer laughing and gossiping, we were having such a good time that neither of us noticed a face among the shadows of the catwalk.

Author Note-Ok well that's it for me….nah I can't leave you hanging with no Erik in the first or second chapter!

Erik's POV

Who was that girl talking with little Meg? Why have I never seen her before? Of course with the stunt I pulled last time, half the cast and crew wouldn't come back. There was something about this girl, Jacqueline I think Meg said her name was. I would inquire Madame Giry, but she would never tell me for she would be too afraid for another Christine accident.

This girl was no Christine though…not that that was a bad thing. She was paler, dark black wavy hair. The thing that caught me besides her smile was her brown eyes. I would be afraid to have her look directly at me for fear that I might in fact be entranced and stumble off the catwalk itself.

Alas, she would never love me. Not because of the face, I have learned to live with it. I do still wear the infamous mask of the Phantom. She could not love me however because no doubt whoever she is she has heard the stories of me and the things I've done. he thought sadly.

I watched the girls chatter aimlessly about this and that until the main door opened and those two fools, Monsiers Andre and Firmin both came to introduce their new patron. Firmin stepped up first with a young man in his early 20s no doubt. He had blonde hair which was long and deep brown eyes. He looked slightly scared and at this Erik smirked. They introduced him as their new patron, Monsieur Douglas Waters. Andre then called over the girl, who name was no doubt now Jacqueline.

"Everyone if you haven't all been properly introduced, this is my daughter Jacqueline. She has come to stay with us because of the tragic passing of her mother, my ex-wife. Feel free to talk to her give her advice, let her help out a bit for I'm sure she will be bored at times." Andre smiled.

Andre is wrong, with me around Jacqueline will not be bored…but on her toes.Erik thought, smirking.

Jackie's POV

Jacqueline slowly made her way back to the room she was occupy. I was now enjoying the architecture of the building. She finally made it to her room and sat down on the bed. After undressing and washing my face and teeth in the connecting bathroom. I climbed into bed. I was trying to fall asleep when an envelope caught my eye. It had not been there when I left for rehersal,curious. It was sitting on my vanity with a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. I carefully broke the blood red skull seal and pulled the letter out.

It read: _Dear Jacqueline,_

_I'm sure you have in fact heard all about myself and my escapades. Do not be frightened for I will not harm you. You may tell your father and Monsieur Firmin about this if you wish and while you are at it tell them I want my box for the operas and my salary. You can also tell them that should they deny my request like last time...well, they know what happens. I guess that is all, sweet dreams Mademoiselle._

_Your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

Authors Note-Ok well there is the second chapter. Gasp! Erik has finally entered the picture and has now sent his first letter. How will Jackie respond? What will Monsieur Andre and Firmin do about it? Will they even find out? Will Meg and Jackie become friends? Will Carlotta learn to sing? Will I be eaten by flesh eating Nazis? I can answer that question right now and ummm…it's no. So please continue to read and review!

Reviews-

Big thanks to Lady Katherine! My first reviewer! I thank you kindly and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story!

MuseofDestructiveness- I also love the name Jacqueline. Im glad you enjoyed it also!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Jacqueline.

Authors Notes- I was sooo happy about the reviews. BTW, I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner but I just started school and I've been going haywire! So I hope my readers haven't left me. Also if you are reading my Brothers Grimm story, I should update either tonight or tomorrowish. And last but not least, I've been thinking about writing a Labyrinth fic and I need some encouragement so if you want me to, please tell me. Anyhoo, enough of me rambling, onto the story.

**Just a Rose **

Jacqueline reread her letter over and over before deciding it was good enough. She had to decided to go against her father's wishes and write the Phantom/Angel a note back. It now read:

_Dear Fantome de L'Opera,_

_I am not in fact scared, but rather curious about you. Yes, I have heard all about you and I always wondered why. I understand you are a private person and probably won't answer that question, but I just thought I would get that out. From what I have heard about you, you are in fact a musical genius monsieur. I would consider it a great honor if you would continue to write as I would like to know more about your musical experience and range. I'm terrible sorry, but I had to tell my father for somehow I know he would have found out anyway. I hope you are not spiteful toward me monsieur for I meant you no harm. I must be going sadly. I do not know if you have somehow found out, but I am now helping Madame Giry with the dancers. Not really doing anything like teaching but I am getting them things or fixing costumes when they rip. I guess it is important…Oh listen to me rambling like this when Madame Giry is waiting. Well, you do not have to write back as I'm sure you know, but I would consider it a great honor. I look forward to hopefully hearing from you again monsieur._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jacqueline Andre_

Jacqueline carefully put the letter in the envelope and sealed it with wax while pressing her cross into it as if it were her own symbol. She left the envelope where she had found her first letter and quickly left the room. Halfway down the hallway she stopped and knocked on a dormitory door. Meg's head soon popped out and a smile broke out across her face.

"Jacqueline!" she laughed stepping out of the dressing room.

"Hi Meg, what have you been up to today?"

"Well, mum has been working me to the bone about being the Bella Ballerina in the upcoming ballerina. I told her over and over that I already knew the dance moves, but she would have none of that."

"Well, that does sound like your mum." Both girls laughed knowing that it did in fact sound like something Madame Giry would do.

"Also, I don't have practice tomorrow, so I was wondering if you wanted to have a small sleepover tonight. We could gossip and maybe even bring up Le Fantome." The moment Meg said Fantome a small shiver went up Jacqueline's spine and she had the sudden feeling of eyes upon her.

Authors Note- Well that's was it. That wasn't that interesting but I had to have a slow part until the sleepover tonight. I didn't know what they would call it so I just called it what we would. Sorry if there is a proper word for, but I obviously did not feel the urge to look it up.

Reviews-

Lady Katherine- I'm definitely glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to. I tried to write Erik more sensitive and not as commanding as before. Also, I thought that with everything that happened with Christine that he would in a way be over his face almost. Well please continue to read and review and I hope you will continue to enjoy.

Smgirl- Well now that you've seen how Jackie responds, I hope you are happy with her response and if not I'm terrible sorry. Also, I read your story summery and

I can't wait to actually read it soon which I'm hoping to if I get a second of free time. Lol Anyhoo, continue to read and review and I will continue to write!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: OMG! I feel sooooo bad for not updating sooner. I apologize profusely and as I said in my other story school has come and it been over powering me. So I am terribly sorry. Anyhoo, here it is chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Jacqueline!

**Just a Rose **

Erik's POV 

He chuckled as he watched little Meg mention Fantome and a small shiver creep up Jacqueline's spine. He was glad that this was the effect this was having on her. He quietly crept back to the catacombs of the Opera Populaire. He was amazed at what his music had been lately. Brighter, yet melodious and peaceful. Finally he had gotten over HER, that little cretin, she betrayed him, he gave her everything! Then, he thought to Jacqueline, she was different from Christine. She wasn't a singer or a dancer, just at peace. Erik also thought she was delightfully respectful in her letter. He had planned on writing her back and now that little Meg and her were having a sleepover he decided that little Meg should know. So, he would just drop it at the sleepover, at this thought a smirk crept over Erik's face.

Jacqueline's POV

Jacqueline watched the young girls dance gracefully across the stage while Carlotta sang her lungs out. She wasn't getting any better, but most just got used to it. She felt bad for James who had to stand it all day. He looked over at her and she grin apologetically. Madame Giry soon found her and ushered her backstage to a ripped seam in one of the dancers skirts. She quickly sewed it up and moved along to another project. As she worked she always loved to listen to the young dancers and sometimes even the older ones gossip. They talked about who they thought was cute and who was weird and once or twice they would even ask Jacqueline her opinion. She would always say that "even though it wasn't her place to talk she thought-" and then give her opinion in whatever matter was being discussed. Today, Jacqueline wasn't listening until one word perked up her ears, Fantome.

"I heard that he has killed hundreds at this very Opera House!" one of the dancers said shuttering. They were obviously new and had just come today considering they were discussing this matter.

"I heard that he kidnapped the Opera's lead soprano, I'm a soprano!" one cried desperately. Jacqueline chuckled at their little comments and one turned to look at her.

"What are YOU laughing at?" the leader questioned.

"Well, I work here and the Fantome is not one to upset. He did in fact kill two people, but they both gratefully deserved it. So I suggest that you hold your tongues for the Angel sees and the Angel knows." Jacqueline said seriously before turning around with a smirk on her face. The young dancers scuttled off after that without so much as a goodbye. Jacqueline laughed at their foolishness. She continued to laugh until another one joined hers. It was a low melodious laugh that made her stomach flip. She looked up and down the hallways only to be greeted by nothing. She finally turned her attention to the catwalk and watched as a darker shade of black crept away among the shadows. She again shivered and then jumped when little Meg touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Meg commented.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, just a little tired." Jacqueline replied quickly covering up the lie.

"Well, if you want we can postpone the sleepover." Meg suggested.

"Nonsense, I'm fine!" she replied a warm smile covering up the uneasiness she felt inside.

The two girls walked back to Jacqueline's room, ready to chatter about anything and everything that came to mind. Both were already dressed in their nightgowns and had their hair down. They sat on either side of the bed laughing and joking. Jacqueline's mind completely slipped from the laughing shadow in the catwalk until Med mentioned the Fantome. For some reason Jacqueline's eyes slipped to her vanity. Her eyes widened as she realized that there was a small letter sitting on it. Meg followed her eyes until it stopped on the small letter. Jacqueline quickly jumped up and wandered over.

"Oh, stupid me!" she laughed "I forgot to put this letter in the mailbox today." Meg smiled at her obviously buying the lie.

"It will only take two seconds for me to run this to the mailbox, I promise."

"Don't worry!" Meg laughed "It's not like I'm going to run away while you're at the mailbox." Jacqueline smiled and ran to the door with the letter. She ran until she reached the grand staircases at which time she sat and read the letter by moonlight.

It read: _Dear Jacqueline,_

_Sorry to interrupt your little slumber party, but I know that you wanted me to return you letter. I understand your obligation to tell your father and Monsieur Firmin as well. I have in fact heard of your job helping Madame Giry, she seems to have taken to you nicely as have I. It's refreshing to find a new face who doesn't think I am a demon, but in fact a genius. I will now let you get back so little Meg doesn't worry. Also, remember that sometimes genius hides in shadow._

_ Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G._

Jacqueline quickly ran back to the room, remembering to tuck the letter carefully inside her cloak.

"I'm back!"

"Great, I just got mum to bring us some tea. Yours is over on the vanity." Meg replied pointing over to the hot tea.

"Super!" After tea both girls talked until they slowly fell asleep on the floor. The next morning they were both woken up by a small rapping at the door.

REVIEWS

Lady Kathrine-Thanks for still reading. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully this one is longer then the other one!

Smgirl- Glad you liked her response to the Phantom's letter. I wanted it to be respectful yet curious. I really couldn't think of another word for slumber party! Lol I read your story, but didn't get a chance to review it yet. It is awesome!

Countess Alana- I'm glad you liked it and Erik might make his appearance soon, it depends on how I write it out! Continue to read and I hope you continue to like!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: God….how long has it been? Two months? I've been completely brain dead about this story, but it is back up hopefully. I never realized how hard it was to update a lot of stories! Anyway, enough of my rambling!

JUST A ROSE

Jacqueline's POV

Jacqueline slowly got out of bed and walked over to greet whoever was so urgently rapping behind the door. As the door swung open, Madame Giry was revealed.

"Madame, Bonjour! What are you doing here?" Jacqueline politely asked.

"Bonjour Jacqueline! I have come to pick up Meg, it seems relatives of our have arrived and they have asked for us to pick them up at the docks." Mme. Giry explained.

"Oh of course!" Jacqueline laughed. She ran over and shook Meg awake, explaining the situation to her. Meg quickly got dressed and waved goodbye to Jacqueline as her and her mother headed out the door. Jacqueline got dressed too and then glanced over at the letter that had her tossing and turning all night. She quickly re-read it and sat down to write her response.

_Dear fantôme,_

_Do not worry about interrupting anything, I was happy to find your letter sitting there. I admit it was a little tough lying to Meg, but you never suggested I should. I am honored to be that refreshing face for you and you are a genius, Monsieur! I am though thoroughly confused about the genius in the shadows. Are you implying that it was in fact you laughing with me at those silly new singers? Oh please tell me, it would lift a huge worry off my shoulders. Thank you again for responding…_

_Sincerely,_

_Jacqueline_

Jacqueline sealed her letter and left it in the usual spot. Then, she figured now that Mme. Giry had stepped out, they must need a lot of help. So she went to help with costumes and making sure everyone kept their heads up. She managed to survive the practice without help from Mme. Giry or words of advice from Meg and she had to admit, it was hard. She headed back to room, tired and hungry. Everything seemed to drift away though when she walked into her dressing room to find a new letter and a rose waiting for her. She hurried over and went to open the letter. Before she every got a chance, there was a knocking at her door.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened the large wood door. Standing there was Mme. Giry, Meg, a older woman, and a handsome man.

"Ah Jacqueline, good you are here!" Mme. Giry smiled, "This is Marie De Maris, my sister and her son, Andre De Maris."

"Enchanté Madame and Monsieur!" she said, politely shaking Mme. De Maris and M. De Maris's hands. The next few minutes were spent talking with everyone.

After a little, both Mme. Giry and De Maris left to talk, leaving Meg, Andre, and Jacqueline.

"Well, what can we show him in the Opera House, Meg?" Jacqueline questioned.

"Umm, we could show him the stage and maybe the balconies if Mama allows it!" Meg cheerfully replied.

"I guess…" I said drifting off. _What if the Phantom was there? What if he tried to do something to one of them, I would never forgive myself. What if he tries to do something to me? _Her thoughts were cut off by Meg's voice.

"Oh of course we should! What will happen?" and she continued as if she could read Jacqueline's mind, "The Phantom will get us?" she laughed and Jacqueline nervously chuckled, glancing cautiously around. And there was that feeling again….

Erik's POV

Now, Eric knew it was rude to spy, but they had been rude to bring him up. Actually, it had been little Meg. Now, the last bit of information he needed was the name of that young man. He was angry that he seemed smitten with his worker. He decided that following him would of course be best. They wandered through the theater stopping at certain points so they could tell him all about the Opera House.

They soon arrived at the actually stage and they started to walk on it. Meg danced gracefully around for a little while Jacqueline and the boy clapped politely. I knew that Meg could do better, they were being polite. The boy seemed smarter then he looked for he sensed an uneasiness and stared at the shadows where I was concealed. Jacqueline glanced up to and even though he assured her it was nothing a shiver still crept down her spine. So, he was smart , but not as smart as Jacqueline. She truly felt the opera house, every creak, every whisper she heard. That is what seems to be so entrancing about her. She knows everything, but seems to stay quiet and small. She could easily run this opera house with her father, but instead she stays in the background watching….observing. The man seemed to keep looking at Jacqueline, a light in his eye. I hated it, so my hand may have slipped and a light fell, just narrowly missing the young boy's head.


End file.
